


The Road to Haven

by IamInterfaced (RickHammersteel)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Buddy Films, Gen, Road To Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickHammersteel/pseuds/IamInterfaced
Summary: What if Yang found Weiss instead of Raven? After pulling Weiss from the wreckage of her airship, she and Yang go on an adventure to Haven, and fight nondescript bad guys along the way.





	1. On the Road

A miscalculation.

A simple miscalculation, and Weiss suffered for it.

She lay on the ground, blood pooling from her head. She could smell the flames of the wreckage around her. She coughed, feeling the smoke in her lungs. She placed her arms on the ground, attempting to pick herself up, but her head began to fog up. The last thing she saw, were a pair of boots.

\---------

Yang smirked. It had felt good to be riding Bumblebee again. Why had she ever decided to leave her baby alone in that dark garage? She drove her bike on the road, wind blowing through her hair. Surely nothing was going to ruin her day.

Then she noticed an airship crashing in the distance.

\---------

Weiss moaned as she began to wake up, noticing that her back was to a tree,”Wh-what happened?” She looked around, and felt her head,”Bandages?” She noticed a small campfire in front of her,”Where am I?”

“At camp, Ice Queen.” A familiar voice said from a log.

Weiss got up from from her sitting position, and noticed a certain blond young woman in a trenchcoat smiling at her,”Yang!” She leaped up and gave her a big hug,”Oh, I never thought I’d see you ever again!”

Yang chuckled as she rubbed the former heiress’ head,”Yeah, and I’d thought me and Ruby would have to pull you out of Atlas.”

Weiss leaned her head back to look up at her, and then gasped,”Oh, my god, the pilot!” She looked around,”Did you save the pilot?”

“Sorry, I had to get you out as quickly as possible. I didn’t see any pilot.” Yang said with a frown,”But I wouldn’t worry, he’s probably okay, I mean, you survived it.”

“Yeah, probably.” Weiss whispered, before sitting back down at the ground, and letting out a sigh, before feeling Yang’s arms around her.

“Let me guess, it wasn’t easy getting out of there, was it?” Yang said, a frown creasing her face.

“I had to fight a horde of grimm, deal with being disowned by my family, and I ended up down here.” Weiss gave a shuddering sigh,”It... was harrowing.”

“Disowned?” Yang asked.

“The only family I have left is Winter.” Weiss looked up at Yang,”That’s why I ran here, to find my sister.”

Yang let out a big grin,”What a coincidence! I’m here to find my sis too!”

Weiss blinked, noticing that, indeed, the red-hooded younger sister was nowhere to be seen,”Ruby’s not with you?”

Yang sighed,”Yeah, I had to deal with some stuff, so I didn’t go with her.” She held up her metal arm, and clenched its fist,”So, she went off to Haven along with the rest of JNPR.”

Weiss leaned on Yang’s shoulder,”I’m surprised Jaune’s even willing to go, after losing Pyrrha.”

“Yeah, he surprised me too. They all did.” Yang sighed,”And at first, I felt like such a jerk for leaving Ruby alone like that.”

“At first?” Weiss looked up at her.

“Well,” Yang looked at her,”I realize now that if I did go with her, you’d be dead, or kidnapped by bandits, so maybe staying behind was a good thing.”

Weiss thought about it for a minute,”Yeah, I guess you’re right.” She looked at the campfire, and blushed as her stomach began to growl.

“Ah, figured that’d happen,” Yang pulled away,”You stay right there, I’m gonna cook us up some grub.”

Weiss looked on as Yang pulled out some fish, and put them on sticks. She gulped,”Well, I’m probably going to have to get used to this kind of food for a while.” She muttered.

\--------

“Alright, there’s probably a motel 10-15 miles from here.” Yang said, leaning on her bike. She looked as Weiss attached her weapon to her belt,”Get used to staying at inns, the road to Haven’s a long one.”

“Never thought I’d see the day I’d be stuck riding with you like this, Yang.” Weiss hopped on the back,”Aren’t you going to wear a helmet?”

“Ah, we’ll be fine!” Yang put on her aviators,”I’m a pretty safe driver.”

\-------

Weiss frowned,”Yang,” she spat,”We need to talk!”

“What!?” Yang shouted as they drove.

“It’s about your hair!” Weiss spat out a lock of Yang’s luscious mane that went in her mouth.

“I’m not cutting it off!” Yang shouted.

“I’m not asking,” Weiss spat out another lock,”for that! I’m asking,” She sputtered,”For you to wear a freaking helmet, so your hair won’t be in my face!”

“Ruby never complained about my hair when she rode behind me!” Yang shouted.

“Well, I’m taller than her!” Weiss spat out another lock,”She never had to worry about this problem!”

Yang growled,”Fine! God...”

\-------

Weiss plopped herself on the bed, a sad moan came out of her,”This bed sucks.”

“I know.” Yang sat on her bed,”But it’s a motel bed, what do you expect?”

“I miss my bed. I miss my bunk bed, and I miss luxurious hotel beds!” Weiss shouted, throwing her arms behind her.

“You’ll get used to it.” Yang raised her arms, and plopped on the bed,”You think this TV’s got something good on?”

“Don’t care, want to sleep.” Weiss said, her voice muffled by the pillow.

“Fine, fine.” Yang stretched her arms, and looked at the ceiling,”You know, this reminds me of when me and Ruby went on trips with Dad.”

“Must’ve been nice.” Weiss mumbled.

“Yeah, we would go to a hotel whenever we were done for the day, and then just sit back and watch some hotel TV. We’d usually find something nice to watch that we’d usually never watch on our own TV. Of course, we’d have to mute it and read the captioning in order to not wake Dad up.” Yang chuckled,”Me and Rubes would just read the captions until we just fell asleep.” Yang then heard snoring on the other end of the room,”Good night, Ice Queen.” She gave a smile.

\----------

Yang muttered as she parked in front of the shop, Beige Bros Motorcycles,”Gonna get helmet hair...”

“It’s for your own good!” Weiss said, stepping off the bike,”Well, actually it’s for my own good, but that’s splitting hairs.”

“Hah!” Yang snickered,”I see what you did there.” She walked into the bike shop.

“What do you- oh.” Weiss facepalmed,”Right.”

Yang went through the double doors, looking at all the bike equipment adorning back wall. In front of this wall was the cashier, a slightly heavyset man with a bald head and a goatee. He was wiping his desk as he looked up at her,”Hey, you Tai’s kid?” He gave a smile,”Man, you’ve grown.”

“Yeah,” Yang muttered,”It’s been a while since I came here to Haven. I’m looking for two helmets.” She groaned.

“Ah, the Xiao Longs are finally listening to me!” The man said, before looking at Weiss,”Who’s your friend?”

“The one responsible for making me get a helmet!” Yang walked away to a series of helmets on a shelf.

The man smiled at Weiss,”Thanks lady. Her and her dad used to come here on their little trips. I had to keep telling him to use proper safety gear, but he’s apparently too manly to use ‘em!”

Weiss sighed,”Yeah, but I also did this for my own benefit. Her hair keeps getting in my mouth.”

The man laughed,”Oh, really?”

Yang came back with a white helmet and a yellow helmet,”Here.” She begrudgingly placed them on the counter, and then pulled out her lien card.

The man took the card and swiped it,”Hmm, sorry kid, you don’t quite have enough for either of them.”

Yang grinned, while Weiss frowned,”What!? Didn’t your dad give you enough?”

“Well, he did, but he only gave me enough for food and lodging.” Yang said,”If I wanted anything else, I’d have to do odd jobs for other towns.”

Weiss glared at her,”Well, I’m not about to ride another day with your hair in my face!” She looked at the man,”Is there anything we can do to earn those helmets?”

The man thought for a moment,”Actually, there is! My brother, Rouge, is in the next town over getting some supplies. Unfortunately, he’s stuck there because his bodyguard got sick with a cold. If you go over there and escort him back here, I’ll let you have these helmets, and a little extra lien for good measure.”

“We’ll do it.” Weiss said immediately.

Yang gave grin,”Well, I’ve been itching for some action anyway.” She turned to the exit,”We’ll be back before you know it!”

\-------------

Yang drove through the town, her eyes scanning the various parking lots,”Let me know when you see the Beige Bros’ truck. You can’t miss it, it has a giant motorcycle on the side.”

Weiss looked at a tavern, with that exact truck parked in front,”Like that one?”

“Like that one.” Yang drove up and parked next to it.

The two stepped off of the bike, and strutted to the tavern. Yang opened the doors with a flourish,”Rouge Beige?” She shouted.

“Yang, could you be a little subtle!?” Weiss frowned, before looking at the patrons, noticing that all of their eyes were on them. Weiss gave a nervous chuckle and a small wave.

“Here!” A man shouted. He was on the other side of the bar counter. Next to him, a woman with a face mask sneezed.

Yang grinned, and walked towards him, only to bump into a large man,”Kid,” The man snarled,”You can’t be rude in The Polite Unicorn Tavern!”

“But this is a bar!” Yang shouted.

“Just because you’re in a bar, doesn’t give you an excuse to be rude!” The man raised his fist,”Now, please let me punch you!”

Weiss let out an annoyed groan. She walked passed the bar fight about to begin, watching as the patrons asked each other if they’d like to have a fight,”Excuse me.” She said to one couple of guys punching each other,”Pardon me.” She curtseyed to another young man. She sat down next to Rouge,”Hello, I’m Weiss...” She stopped,”Xiao Long, and me and my cousin over there,” She indicated Yang, who was shoving her boot into another guy’s stomach,”Were sent by your brother to escort you back home.”

“Ah, was wondering when Azure was going to get me!” Rouge looked almost exactly like his brother, with the same bald head and goatee,”Let me talk to my bodyguard.” He turned to the woman in the mask,”Hey, I’m leaving with these huntresses, you’ve got a problem with that?”

The woman looked at him,”Am I still getting paid?” seeing him nod,”Then I’m goo- AH-CHOO!” She sneezed back into her mask.

“Gesundheit.” Weiss said. She got up and began to walk. She dodged flying glasses, and weaved through two guys sissy slapping each other, and went up to Yang, who was decking one guy in the chin,”Excuse me, may I please take my friend and leave?”

The guy looked at her through his one non-black eye,”You may.” He gave a nod, letting the two leave the tavern.

Yang was wiping some blood from her lips,”Stupid patrons...” She muttered to herself as she waited by Bumblebee.

“By the way, I’m your cousin now.” Weiss said as she sat on the back of the bike.

“What?” Yang looked back at her.

Weiss sighed,”Seeing as my father probably wants to find me again, and trap me in his home, I thought it would be a terrible idea if I gave my full name to people, so I’m taking your last name for the time being.”

Yang looked Weiss over, and began to think,”We’ll discuss this later,” She smirked.

The bodyguard and Rouge came out of the tavern and entered their van. Rouge looked down at Yang,”Alright, since my buddy here is unable to fight, I’m going to have to rely on you for grimm or bandit detail. I hope you’re ready.”

Yang revved up Bumblebee,”I was born ready.”

With that, the two vehicles drove off, with Bumblebee taking the lead.  
\----------

 

The ride back to the shop seemed uneventful at first. This was a quiet part of the continent, as far as Yang remembered from when Taiyang would take the family here. Bandits didn’t normally attack on this road, and grimm were rare.

In a fair world, no grimm would appear on this road at this exact moment.

But Remnant, as far as Weiss knew, didn’t play fair.

Yang held up her hand, motioning for the van to stop behind her. She stopped her bike, looking at the beast stomping along the road towards them.

It had a few bony plates covering its body. It’s face was that of a half-skull. It leaned down on it’s large arms, much like a gorilla.

“A Beringel,” Weiss muttered as she looked over Yang’s shoulder,”Why did it have to be one of those!?” She whipped out Myrtenaster from her hip, and stepped off the bike.

Yang did the same thing, activating her remaining piece of Ember Celica, and cracking her neck,”I don’t think it’s anything we can’t handle together!”

Weiss stepped next to Yang,”Do you know how tough it is fight one of these things?” She noticed the beast cocking its head at them.

“Do you?” Yang asked.

“Well, no, but I’m sure this thing’s not going to be as easy as you’d think!” Weiss glared at it.

Yang cracked her knuckles,”Don’t worry, I have an idea: Let me do the punching, and you hit-and-run!” she ran at the Beringel, and slammed her metal arm into its chest.

The Beringel groaned, before swinging its fist into Yang’s side, causing the huntress to be pushed to the side. While it was busy, however, a sword struck into its leg. It turned to the source of the strike, seeing Weiss with a glyph behind her.

Weiss leaped off the glyph and struck its other leg. She weaved out of the way of a swing from the Beringel. The Beringel then had its arm shot by several shotgun blasts from Yang’s Ember Celica.

Yang smirked, running up to him and delivering another punch to his head, before the beast threw another swing at her, causing her to duck and deliver a jab to its abdomen. She then punched him twice in the chest. That was when she heard the sound of ice cracking. She and the Beringel stopped. Yang stared behind it, causing the beast to turn around and stare at the giant ice Death Stalker.

Yang looked at Weiss, who was sitting on top of it,”My sword wasn’t doing much, so I brought in a substitute.” She placed her hand on her hip, and smiled.

“When could you do that!?” Yang threw up her arms,”That’s freaking awesome!”

“Oh, I learned to do it in my prison of a home.” Weiss looked down at the Beringel,”Now, Crystal, kill that thing!”

The Death Stalker, Crystal, grabbed the Beringel with it’s claw and raised it into the air. The ice grimm shot its tail towards the enemy, only for the gorilla to free one of its arms and grab the stinger.

“Aw, come on, what a cop-out!” Yang shouted. She leaped onto Crystal’s back and looked at the angered Weiss,”Weiss, I didn’t want to do this, but time for the Fastball Special.”

“Fast-whoa!” Weiss felt Yang pick her up,”What are you doing!?”

“Hold Myrtenasty in front of you!”

“Myrtenaster, it’s Myrtenaster!” Weiss held the sword in front of her.

“Whatever, here we go!” Yang roared with a ferocity never before seen as she threw the former heiress up in the sky towards the Beringel.

The Beringel looked down, noticing the white missile heading towards him. If grimm could speak, this would be where he would go,”Damn.” as Weiss’ sword stabbed straight through his skull.

Weiss landed on Crystal’s claw, the scorpion setting her down gently,”Yang, could you warn me before you do something like that!?” She shouted at her.

Yang walked towards her as Crystal disappeared,”Oh, come on, it worked didn’t it?”

“You could’ve killed me!” Weiss shouted.

“But was it fun?” Yang grinned.

“Yes, but that’s beside the point!” Weiss growled, spinning around on her heels and stomping towards the bike.

Yang shook her head,”Never heard Ruby complain about that maneuver.” She walked back to Bumblebee and started it up again.

\-------

“Brother!” Rouge hugged Azure.

“Brother!” Azure hugged Rouge. He turned to Yang,”As promised, the helmets are yours, and I’m adding 100 Lien to your account.”

“Thanks,” Yang took the yellow helmet.

“No, we should thank you!” Azure smiled,”You protected my brother, and got him back here safely!”

Weiss took her white helmet,”It’s all in a day’s work for huntresses.” She and Yang waved to them as they went back to Bumblebee,”Now, Yang, you wanted to discuss something?”

Yang turned to her and smiled,”I was thinking, in order to help you hide from any Atlas soldiers or whatever, I should help you disguise yourself! And the way to do that...” She leaned into Weiss’ face,”is a makeover!”

 

\------------------------------------


	2. Fire & Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Weiss becomes a pop star, and Yang helps beat up a guy with a really silly name.

Yang had sat Weiss down in front of the mirror,"Alright, what we need to do is make some changes. First, the make-up!" She splashed water on Weiss' face, causing her to cough,"Whoa, that complexion is natural!?"

Weiss flipped her hair back,"Of course it is! This beauty doesn't need make-up!"

"Well, that's great! But, I'm still gonna have to mess with your face a little." Yang grabbed a small case,"I bought this a little while ago." She opened it and began to quickly apply some make up to Weiss. The speed at which Yang did this caused a small cloud of pink smoke to appear,"There!"

This caused Weiss to cough. She opened her eyes, and looked at her reflection,"Hmm, I don't look different."

"Of course you do!" Yang pushed her closer to the mirror,"See, I applied a little blush, mascara, and some black lipstick. I even covered up your little scar."

Weiss looked closer. Sure enough, she wasn't as pale, and had some color to her eyes, plus her scar was just barely visible, she also noticed her lips were black,"Why black?"

"I decided that, being my 'cousin,' you had a goth phase a little while ago, but you liked the black lips so much, you kept it." Yang grinned. She pulled another case out of her pocket, " Now you put these on!"

Weiss opened the case, and saw lilac contacts,"I'm not putting these on." She said quickly.

"Come on, if you want to be part of the Xiao Longs, you need lilac eyes!" Yang leaned over her shoulder, so her face could be closer to the former heiress' face,"Also, they'd look good on you!"

Weiss shook her head,"No! I am not putting those on my eyeballs! And are you even qualified to apply these!?"

Yang sighed, reaching over and taking the contacts case,"Fine, we'll skip the contacts. Next, pads."

Weiss blinked, turning in her chair,"Why pads?"

Yang pointed to her chest with her thumb,"The Xiao Longs have a long history of great chest sizes! Me, Grandma, and Auntie Hong all have enormous gazongas! Why, the Xiao Long genetics have even affected Ruby"

Weiss covered her chest in embarrassment,"I'm not going to do that either! My chest is perfectly fine!"

"Weiss, you're flat as a board, even Ruby's bigger than you!" Yang leaned down, "Come on, how else are you going to disguise yourself!?"

"I don't think the soldiers of Atlas are going to be paying attention to my chest!" Weiss' face began to glow beet red,"I like my boobs just the way they are, thank you very much!"

Yang gave out a heavy sigh,"No boobs, no contacts, you ain't gonna be a very convincing cousin of mine." She shook her head. She walked over behind Weiss, and held her hair,"Alright, let's get to dying your hair."

"Cut it." Weiss said immediately.

"What?" Yang stopped,"But, your hair, it's so-"

Weiss began to tear up,"Yang..." She shuddered,"I want to distance myself from them, and if that means cutting my hair, then so be it."

"I-I-I can't!" Yang put her hand over a pair of scissors,"It's so beautiful!"

"I know!" Weiss began to sob,"I had so many memories with it: Brushing it, cuddling it, making sure no one puts gum in it!" She began to pet her hair,"But sacrifices have to be made!"

Yang choked back a sob, a memory coming to her mind,

("Yang," Ruby said, noticing Yang's tear-filled face,"It's just a haircut, it's not the end of the world!" She touched her hair,"I like it like this!"

Yang cried, kneeling down to the ground and clutching pieces of cut reddish-black hair,"Your hair was so beautiful, Ruby!")

"I'm... so sorry!" Yang cried, bringing her scissors to Weiss' long, luscious locks of hair, and snipping it. The hair fell to the ground as if in slow motion.

"Is it over, is my hair short?" Weiss looked at her shortened hair, now looking somewhat like a bobcut,"I'll miss it."

Yang nodded,"Now, for the dyeing." She turned Weiss around and placed her head near the sink,"Shouldn't be too hard to make you blonde, after all, white hair is a step above yellow hair."

Weiss smirked,"So I'm a step above you then?" She snickered.

"You say this as I'm in a perfect position to drown you." Yang smirked, before taking some blond hair dye,"Here we go!"

Weiss began to speak as Yang began to pin parts of her hair,"You have experience doing this, right?"

"Did you know Ruby's a natural redhead?" Yang asked, turning on the faucet.

Weiss closed her eyes,"Wait, really?"

Yang nodded, taking the conditioner,"Ruby has me dye it black so she could look more like our Uncle Qrow. I think she looks better with red hair, but she keeps insisting on dyeing it."

"And here I thought all that black hair dye in our bathroom was from Blake." Weiss muttered, before feeling her hair being pulled,"Ow!"

"Sorry." Yang's mouth became a thin line,"You brought her up."

Weiss heard the faucet come on,"Sorry, I know she... left."

"A lot of people leave me, I realized. My mom left, my other mom died, my dad worked a lot, leaving me to take care of Ruby, my best friend left, my sister left!" Yang's eyes turned red, her fist beginning to clench,"It seems to me that I just can't catch a break!"

"Yang!" Weiss shouted, holding Yang's wrist to keep it from pulling her hair,"You're hurting me!"

Yang's eyes turned normal, unclenching her fist as she shook her head,"Sorry. I lost control there." She took up the yellow hair dye.

Weiss sighed,"No, I am." She opened her eyes to look into Yang,"But can I ask you something?"

Yang frowned,"What?"

"Are you loved?" Weiss asked.

Yang raised an eyebrow,"What?"

"I heard you once say that Summer was like a Super-Mom to you. I never known Ruby to ever say anything bad about you, in fact, did she try to take you with her?" Weiss got up, touching her dyed hair.

Yang held her metal arm,"Yeah, and... I blew her off."

"And even then, I believe Ruby still thinks of you, of me, and even Blake." Weiss looked at herself in the mirror, before turning her head to Yang,"And what about your dad? Has he ever acted like he hated you? Has he ever been unkind?"

Yang muttered,"Well, he's... whenever he had time, he'd always try his best to take care of us."

"Qrow?"

"Coolest uncle in the world, who'd always try to make time for us." Yang said immediately.

Weiss smiled,"And I think you, Ruby, and Blake are like family. Blake," she sighed,"Blake had come across her worst fear, and someone she cared about suffered for it. I think her running away was less her hating you, and more her trying to protect you." Weiss sighed,"So, no, you have people who love you. Better than me, who's only loving family is her older sister, who is never around."

Yang's eyes widened,"Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry! I was busy moaning about my own life, I didn't realize you had it worse!" She hugged Weiss,"I'm sorry!"

Weiss shook her head,"Oh, no I wasn't trying to make you feel bad, I was only trying to make you feel better!" She held Yang close,"Though, I don't disagree with the hug."

Yang sighed, wiping a tear from her eye,"You did make me feel better, Weiss." She put her hands on Weiss' shoulder, and pulled her up to eye level,"Sometimes I forget the good things I have."

Weiss smiled,"I do that too, sometimes." She cocked her head,"And you know what? After we find Ruby, what say we find Blake in Menagerie and kick some sense into her?"

"Good idea." Yang grinned, pumping her fist,"I'll give her at least one punch, that oughta teach her a lesson!"

Weiss nodded,"Hey, I'll slap her silly too! Maybe she'll get the message to never desert us again!" The two began to laugh.

"Ruby might stop us." Yang rubbed her nose, and giggled some more.

"Then either you use your big sister voice to keep her away, or I freeze her legs!" Weiss giggled, putting her hand to her face.

Yang's laughter died down,"Now, we still have to worry about your dress."  
\-------

Weiss looked down at herself,"Yes, but where are we going to go?"

Yang and Weiss walked through the double doors of the shop known as Carousel Boutique, owned by one Alabaster Diamond. In front of them, was the woman in question. She had indigo hair, and a long white dress with diamonds adorned on it. The woman looked up from her desk, and tipped her glasses,"Hello, and what can I do for you?"

Yang grinned, putting a hand on Weiss' shoulder,"I want to pick out a combat outfit for my cousin here, and I hear you're the best dressmaker in town!"

Alabaster walked away from her desk and over to Weiss. She looked her over,"Let me guess, you need one you can hunt in, correct?"

Weiss nodded,"Yes, please."

Alabaster smiled,"Come with me." She took Weiss by the hand, and lead her and Yang to an area in the back,"Let's see what works best with you."  
\------

Weiss came out, dressed in white leather pants, a small white cloth covering her chest, and a white leather jacket, with spikes on the shoulders.

"That's an awesome look!" Yang gave a thumbs up.

"Actually, I'd rather not look like a delinquent," Weiss muttered and shook her head.  
\----

Weiss came out in a cowboy hat, a white vest, and a pair of cowboy pants,"Yee-haw!" she tipped her hat.

"I don't think so." Alabaster shook her head, much to Weiss' disappointment.

"Didn't think she liked cowboys." Yang raised an eyebrow.  
\-----

Weiss came out in a long dress, with a long yellow skirt, a blue blouse with a long white collar in the back. She also had a red bow in her hair.

"Wonderful!" Alabaster grinned.

"Yes, but I can't fight in this!" Weiss frowned, stomping her foot.

"And yet you can fight in heels..." Yang muttered.  
\------

Weiss popped her head out of the dressing room,"I think I found it." She took a step, showing her sparkling blue heel. She took another step, a white combat skirt with blue tips. She came out fully, showing her white jacket, with a white top underneath,"What do you think?"

Both Yang and Alabaster gave a simultaneous thumbs up.

"It'd look better with the cowboy hat." Weiss grinned.

"No." Alabaster said.

"Dang it," Weiss muttered, much to Yang's confusion.

"Now, about payment." Alabaster looked at the two.

"Got ya covered!" Yang pointed to Weiss, and then to herself,"See, we're a couple of huntresses that love doing odd jobs for other people, and we were going to pay you by helping you with something!"

Alabaster's eyes widened,"Really? Well, it just so happens that I do need help with something."

Weiss rolled her eyes,"How convenient."

"You see, my sister Fuschia has been kidnapped by a bunch of thugs! And I was supposed to give them her ransom money today at 6:00!" Alabaster frowned,"And if I don't, they'll kill her!"

Yang grinned, and cracked her knuckles,"Alrighty then, where were you supposed to meet?"

"At the docks, near the old abandoned warehouse." Alabaster gulped,"Please save her!"

Weiss sighed,"You know, there'd be less crime in Remnant if we all just remove the abandoned warehouses!"  
\------

Yang carefully drove her bike to the docks and parked it. She took off her helmet and looked at the parked black van in front of the old warehouse,"Creepy van, of course, it's a creepy van."

Weiss got off,"Come on, let's do this quietly."

"Right," Yang whispered as she got off with her. The two slowly began to walk to the warehouse, where they heard the sound of a few men speaking.

"The boss is gonna love this!" A henchman dressed in a suit said with a chuckle,"We'll be making millions just for him!"

"Big sis isn't going to let you get away with this!" A little girl's voice cried out.

Another henchman slapped her,"Shut up, goilie!"

"Dude," A third henchman said,"You just slapped a little girl, come on!"

The second henchman scoffed,"Oh, are we having a change of heart? We kidnapped her, we do whatever we wants with her!"

"Dude, stop being a jerk, I mean, we're henchmen, but that doesn't mean we get to be assholes." The third henchman snarled,"I mean, come on, I don't want 'Little girl torturer' to be on my resume!"

Weiss looked at Yang as they hid behind some boxes,"We need a distraction. If we fight them here, they may hurt the little girl."

Yang nodded,"Got any summons that can help?"

Weiss nodded, using her glyph to summon some tiny lancers. She whispered,"Go my children." before letting them fly towards the three henchmen.

The henchman screamed,"Bees!" They all screamed, before running out, the ice lancers chasing them.

"Bees, my god," Yang said, shaking her head. She and Weiss got up, and ran to the purple haired little girl in the chair,"Hey there, Fuschia!" She knelt down to her. The little girl looked ragged and tired.

She looked up at them, tears in her eyes,"Did my sis send you?"

Yang nodded,"Come on, we'll take you to my awesome bike!"

"Hey, they're taking our kidnappee!" One of the henchmen had come back.

Yang glared at Weiss,"Weiss, how strong was your summon?"

"Hey, I'm still learning how to use it!" Weiss put a hand to her chest.

"Whatever, take her to Bumblebee, I'll take these three lowlives." Yang cracked her knuckles as the three henchmen brandished guns.

"Hey, I'm not a lowlife, I went to college!" One said.

"Whatever." Yang ran at Henchman One, and socked him in the jaw, sending him into the ceiling. She dodged a melee attack by Henchman Two, and then elbowed him in the back of the head, slamming him into the floor. She looked at Henchman Three.

Henchman Three dropped his gun,"I surrender!"

"Good." Yang walked away, back to her bike.  
\------

Yang and Weiss watched from Bumblebee as the sisters reunited.

"Oh, thank you!" Alabaster smiled as she looked at the two,"I don't know what I would've done without you, Yang and Weiss!"

Yang gave a salute,"It's all in a day's work, Alabaster."

Weiss winked at her,"Take care now!" They both put their helmets on and drove off into the sunset.  
\--------

Meanwhile, in a large tower, a man sat in a chair, petting his kitten,"Report." He said in a deep voice.

The henchman gulped,"Sir, we were attacked by two young huntresses!" He put two pictures down,"They overwhelmed us, we didn't stand a chance!"

"Indeed?" The man turned in his chair, revealing his bald head, and large black suit. He took a look at the pictures,"Wait," He noticed one picture of a certain blonde in a brown outfit,"No, it can't be! He has a daughter!?"  
\------

20 years ago...

The bank blew up and ten crooks ran out,"Hah, no one can stop us now!"

Then, the sound of a bike revving came to their ears. Seemingly out of nowhere, a blond man in a bike drove in front of them, stopping them in their tracks. He got off the bike, and adjusted his aviators,"Hi, I'm No-One, but you can call me Taiyang Xiao Long."

A man in a suit, the henchman's leader, scoffed,"Kill him!"

"Not today!" Taiyang dodged a henchman's dagger swipe, before doing an uppercut into his chin. He spun around and did a back kick into another minion's stomach. He slammed the back of his fist into a charging crook, before grabbing that same crook and throwing him into the ground. He got into a boxing stance, and dodged another crook's strike, before sending a jab into his chest, knocking the wind out of him. He leaped into the air and drop kicked another minion, before spinning around and giving a cross jab into a crook. Taiyang grabbed the fist of another crook, and crushed it, before kicking him down. He threw an elbow behind him to knock down another crook. He turned to the last henchman, and ran to him, delivering an elbow to his stomach, knocking him out.

The man in the suit gulped,"Uh-oh." He watched as Taiyang walked towards him with a grin.

Tai reached his leg back and then sent it flying into the man's groin, causing the man to double over in pain.

A certain man in a tattered red hood appeared next to him, his scythe over his shoulder,"Did you have to kick him in the balls?"

"Yeah." Taiyang shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
\--------

Present Day...

The bald man crushed the picture,"He will pay for what he did to my groin. I will take his daughter's head, and put it on a pike, " He put his kitten down, and got up on the table, and shook his fist in the air,"Or my name isn't Blue Balls!"  
\-----

Yang drove along the road, watching the forest pass her by. Weiss was holding tight to her waist. It had been too long since she had that feeling. She remembered the times when she'd take Ruby for a ride on Bumblebee. She... missed those times.

However, her trip down memory lane was halted as a large building came into view. A large toy store was near a city, the statue of its giraffe mascot was front and center on the side of it,"Weiss!" Yang said with a grin as she drove into the driveway and parked,"Check it out?"

"Hmm?" Weiss looked up at the building, Steel Blue Toystore,"What? It's a toy store."

"Not just any toy store, the toy store from my childhood!" Yang grinned,"Dad used to take me and Ruby down here all the time." she got off the bike,"I want to go inside, for old times sake, wanna come with?"

Weiss frowned,"No." She crossed her arms.

"Oh, come on, Weiss, what if it was your childhood toy store?" Yang leaned in closer to her.

Weiss looked down at her lap,"... I never had one."

Yang frowned,"Then I'm taking you in!" She grabbed Weiss by the arm and pulled her off.

"Wh- hey!" Weiss gasped as Yang pulled her away.

"I'm showing you your first toy store!" Yang laughed,"Trust me, you'll have fun!" She and Weiss went through the automatic doors and looked on in awe at the huge store. There were plushies in several bins, shelves were filled to the brim with action figures and other items, and there were large bean bag chairs near places.

Weiss frowned,"Yang, aren't we a little old to be in here?" She asked, before seeing a plush Beowulf in front of her,"Yah!"

"No, we're not!" Yang said in a high pitched voice as she moved the plush grimm,"You're never too young to enjoy toys, Ice Queen!" She giggled as she put the plush away,"Come on, let's explore!" She took Weiss by the hand and lead her along.

Weiss sighed as the fiery huntress dragged her along. While on the outside, she was annoyed, she couldn't help but feel a tinge of happiness at actually being given a chance to see a toy store. In her youth, she was mostly given everything, and never given a chance to just walk around in a place like this. Her thoughts were stopped when Yang started looking at a piano on the floor.

Yang pressed on it, causing it to make a musical sound. With a smile, Yang pressed another one, and then a few more. Eventually, she started to play a tune on it.

Weiss shook her head as she watched Yang play on the piano. She began to think for a bit, before pressing her own foot on it, making a tune. She and Yang looked at each other and smirked. They both began to play on the piano with their feet, turning the tune into a steady rhythm. Their feet began to move faster and faster, playing the music in perfect harmony.

After about a minute, they slowed down to a stop and panted. They then heard the sounds of clapping, as behind them stood a whole audience of people. Yang and Weiss smiled at each other and then proceeded to bow to them, before taking their leave.

Weiss smiled at Yang as they walked along the floors of the store,"This is starting to become more fun than I thought." She gave a sigh,"Thank you for this."

Yang grinned as they went back to the entrance,"No problem! After all, I consider you a sister too." She raised one arm to hug the former heiress. She then stopped as she noticed a flyer,"Hold on," She grabbed it and read it,"Become a pop-star. See Mister Silver in the Mistral Stadium for an audition." A huge grin appeared on her face," Weiss, I have an idea!" She turned to her.

Weiss blinked, and shook her head,"No." She pointed to her throat,"These vocals are for Opera, not contemporary pop!"

Yang put on her aviators," Weiss, think about it, we'd get an income, we'd find some decent transportation that'd lead us to Haven, and we'd let Ruby know we're coming!"

"No, there's no way I'm becoming a pop star!"  
\------

A few weeks later, in a certain academy, a blond young man burst through the door,"Guys, I got the new Ice Queen album!" He held a CD case in his hands.

Ruby looked at Jaune with confusion,"Who?"

"Ice Queen!" Jaune showed her the CD, which had a blond woman on the cover licking a popsicle while sitting on a beach,"The new pop sensation that's sweeping the nation!" Jaune let out a sigh,"I want to marry her!"

Oscar sat next to Ruby, and leaned on his cane,"Her voice is that of an angel." He gave a longing sigh.

Ren leaned his arm over the couch,"I admit to having a small crush on her too." he said..

Nora heard this and began scratching the arm of the couch in anger.

"Did I hear the name Ice Queen?" Qrow walked in, suddenly wearing a t-shirt with Ice Queen's face, that had a star on her left eye,"I love her music!" He looked around, noticing everyone staring at him,"What?"

"Didn't think you'd be into it." Jaune said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm not a boring old guy that hates new music! That's Ozpin!" Qrow pointed to Oscar.

Ozpin suddenly took over,"Hey, I'm not that bad!"

Oscar took over,"Yes, you are! You complain every time I play her music!"

"Only because you constantly play it, Oscar!" Ozpin took over again.

"I only constantly play it because you keep playing boring music!" Oscar shouted.

Ruby scooted away from him as the two voices began to argue,"Yeah, still find that a little weird." she looked at Jaune,"Can I listen to it, I think I was too busy training to hear about her."

Jaune nodded, and went to a stereo, and placed the CD in. The stereo began to play her hit single, Eye-to-Eye.

Ruby listened to the upbeat song,"Wait," She tapped her foot,"That voice sounds familiar." She took the CD case and looked at the woman on the cover, and noticed that the area around the woman's left eye was slightly discolored,"That woman looks familiar." She opened the case, and looked at the coverslip, seeing the song listings. The woman's face was closer this time, letting Ruby notice her blue eyes and the discoloration of the skin around her left eye. "The left eye..." She began to think, then she noticed the information in small text on the bottom," Co-Produced by Yellow Dragon." There was a small series of numbers next to that name,"Numbers?"

(Ruby, aged 10, walked to a letter, and opened it,"7-8 18-21-2-26"

With a wide grin, Ruby began to decode it,"7 is H, 8 is I...")

Ruby took out a pen,"Um, I need a piece of paper!" She ran upstairs and got a piece of paper. She began to write down the numbers, and began to write down the letters that went with,"H-I R-U-B-Y!" She gasped,"Guys, that's Weiss singing!"

The group stopped,"What?" Jaune blinked, looking at the CD case.

"That's Weiss! And her producer, Yellow Dragon? That's Yang!" Ruby gave a happy squeal,"They're coming!"

"Why is she a pop star?" Ren asked,"That's kind of weird."

"I don't care!" Ruby began to shed tears of joy, and proceeded to bounce around the dorm,"I get to see them again!"  
\------

"But, you're making millions!" A man in a business suit whimpered as he sat across from Yang. Yang was dressed in a yellow business suit with a tie that had the image of a sun emblazoned on it.

Yang pushed down her sunglasses so her lilac eyes looked at him," Sorry man, but Ice Queen's wonderful vocals need to take a break, so after this concert, she and I are heading to Haven Academy!" Yang smiled,"Don't worry, Ice Queen said she'd love to come back to the stage afterward."

The man sighed,"Fine, you can do what you want."  
\------

A few miles away from Haven, a large stadium was set up. Normally, this would be used for sports or the occasional Vytal Festival, but today, it was for something special: Ice Queen's final tour before she goes on hiatus.

The crowd began to chant all along the stadium. The stage held two large speakers, and several glowing lights,"Ice Queen, Ice Queen, Ice Queen!" The chants began to grow louder and louder before the lights dimmed. The chants stopped, seeing the silhouette of one Weiss Schnee.

With a quick snap, the lights came on, showing Weiss in a sparkly dress, with snowflakes of different colors glowing. Weiss began to sing a very upbeat song, that began to get the audience to cheer.

Several backup dancers appeared behind her, dressed in white leotards with blue snowflakes on them.

Yang sat in a small area in front of the stage, a smile on her face. That was when several men began to fall down on the stage,"That's not part of the show!" Yang gasped as the men brought out guns. She reached under her chair and whipped out Myrtenaster. She threw it to Weiss, who caught it and continued to sing as she began to swipe at the enemies.

Yang pulled off her shades and tore her dress skirt to allow some leg room. She leaped on stage and stood back-to-back with Weiss. The enemies began to fire on them, causing them to dodge. Yang detracted her remaining Ember Celica and began to fire on them, causing them to lose their guns. She ran in and punched one of them in the stomach, before elbowing another in the chest, then backhanding him in the face.

Weiss continued to sing, causing the crowd to cheer even louder as she stabbed a guy in the foot, before taking it out and doing a diagonal cut to another guy. She backflipped over another guy and thrusted her rapier into his backside.

The backup dancers, dedicated workers they were, continued to dance through the battle.

Yang sweep kicked one enemy down, before spinning into an uppercut into a man's jaw. She pushed another one into Weiss' general direction.

Weiss slammed her sword into the floor, summoning an ice wall for the man to slam into, knocking him out. She moved her head to dodge a man's knife, before spinning back around and slashing him.

Yang spun around and kicked a guy off the stage, before firing Ember Celica into another guy from afar. She cocked her metal arm and fired it at someone sneaking up behind Weiss.

Weiss gave a thumbs up, before using a glyph to hold a guy in place in front of Yang.

With a grin, Yang punched him in the face twice, before poking him to the ground.

Weiss ran to Yang, and stood next to her, holding her sword out as several guys surrounded them. They turned to each other, and nodded. Weiss spun the revolver in Myrtenaster to the red dust and caused the sword to glow. Weiss spun around with a single sword swing to summon a burst of flame. At the same time, Yang spun around, firing shell after shell a the enemies, knocking them to the ground. The two were panting as the song finished.

Then the sound of stomping was heard. A certain bald man in a suit stepped onto the stage, chuckling to himself. He towered over the two huntresses as if he was a giant. He was wider than both of them combined.

Then a stagehand appeared,"Sir, if you're going to do an evil monologue, you'll need this." He handed the bald man a headset mike.

"Thank you." The man took the mike and placed it to his ear as the crowd began to quiet down,"You defeated my men again, Xiao Long."

Yang took a mike from the stagehand, and placed it to her ear,"Do I know you?"

"No, but I know your father, Taiyang! You share his fighting style, hair, and general hotness!" The man said.

Yang shuddered,"You think my dad's hot?"

"He is hot, Yang," Weiss said next to her,"I mean, he's what, 38? Damn, I'd like for him to spank me..." Weiss gave a loving sigh as she looked to the sky.

"Gah, please stop!" Yang whimpered, making a gagging motion, before glaring at the man,"How do you know my dad?"

"Simple, he's responsible for beating me, and foiling my best robbery!" The man growled,"He nearly ruined my life, and for that, he's going to pay! I, Blue Balls, will put his daughter's head on a silver platter and send it to him!"

The crowd, and Yang, began to giggle,"What was your name again?" Yang snickered.

"Blue Balls!" Blue Balls said with a mighty yell.

Weiss gave an exasperated groan,"Your parents must've hated you." She shook her head, thinking(Act your age, Yang!)

"Blue Balls!" Yang began to laugh,"Oh, man, I'll kick your butt in a bit, I need a moment!"

But the large man didn't give her that moment as he thrusted his fist downward. Yang dodged to the left and punched his abs. Then Yang felt her fist bounce back,"What the heck!?"

Blue Balls laughed,"It's my semblance, Reflect! Any attacks made against me would reflect back on my opponent!"

"Seriously!?" Yang began to growl.

Weiss snapped her fingers, causing music to start up, and the crowd to begin chanting,"Ice Queen, Ice Queen, Ice Queen!"

Weiss began to sing as Yang jumped back to fire a shot, only for it to bounce back to the ground.

Weiss ran around him, and stabbed with her sword, only to bounce back. The two ran back, running from his swinging fists.

Yang and Weiss ran side by side, their minds racing for an answer. Then a person in the crowd shouted,"Kick him in the balls!"

Yang blinked,(That can't be it!) Her eyes looked between Blue Balls' legs. She looked at Weiss, who was shaking her head. With a grin, Yang pulled Weiss by the belt and tossed her at Blue Balls.

The rapier pierced the large man's groin area, causing him to double over in pain,"Ow! How did they know... I could no longer reflect down there." His body shimmered as his aura faded.

Yang sauntered up to him as Weiss cleaned her sword behind her,"How's that for a ball-buster?" She said to the cheers of the crowd. She punched his head with her left, then her right, before finally unleashing an uppercut that sent him flying out of the stage.

"KO, KO, KO!" The crowd cheered.

Weiss got up, and continued the song, before bowing to take her leave.  
\-----

Weiss and Yang got on the bike. One of the backup dancers walked up to them, and teared up,"Do you two have to go?"

Weiss looked at him, and nodded,"Sorry, but we have things we must do. I really enjoyed our time together!" She smiled,"I promise I'll be back, and then we'll be singing all around Remnant!"

"You were the best bosses ever!" Another dancer said, holding his hand to his face"How can we move on without you!?"

"Just keep singing and dancing!" Weiss said, pumping her fist,"Never stop your dreams, for tomorrow is another adventure!" The bike revved up, and drove off,"Bye my friends!"

The dancers waved, before dancing back to their van.

"Did you really mean that about coming back?" Yang asked.

"Yes." Weiss smiled,"I thought I would hate being a sensation, but... it was fun. I could be a huntress and a singer!" She gave a sigh,"Thank you, Yang, you gave me a chance to be my own person. And all it took was beating up a guy with a really silly name."

Yang laughed at this as Haven came up over the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, did a little headcanoning here. First off, I can't be the only one who finds it a little weird that Ruby is the only one of the main four that doesn't have hair color matching her name!? I mean, Yang is blonde, Weiss has white hair, and Blake's a brunette! But Ruby also has black hair? What gives? Even weirder is that Ruby originally was going to have GREY hair! So, I'm kind of saying that Ruby may be a natural red-head, and she just dyes it to look more like Qrow. And if you're wondering how Ruby keeps it the same color despite being on the road, it's a permenant dye that lasts up to three months. She probably also dyes it before going to bed in hotels before arriving at Haven.
> 
> Also, the reason Tai was able to strike Blue Balls despite the reflect thing is because Tai's semblance allows him to punch right through armor, Aura, and other semblances. The kick was so hard, that it permanently made Blue Balls unable to reflect down there. I couldn't find a good place to put that explanation in here, though, without the exposition seeming to come out of nowhere.
> 
> Feel free to add whatever pop song you enjoy as the song she sings here.
> 
> And if you're wondering how Weiss got so popular in a few weeks?
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> Is that a bear behind you!? *Runs Away*


	3. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Weiss face their final confrontation.

Yang gently drove the bike through the streets of the city,"Man, can't believe we're already here!" She looked behind her at Weiss,"I'm kind of nervous, I mean, what's Ruby gonna say to me?" She looked back at the road,"What are any of them going to say to me?"

"I'm nervous too." Weiss sighed,"I'm thinking about Jaune and the other members of JNPR. they must be so broken now."

"So, you getting cold feet?" Yang snickered.

"Ha, ha." Weiss muttered,"What do you think they're called? JNRR or RNJR?"

"Well, JNRR does sound sort of decent, but I'm leading towards RNJR, because that means Ruby gets top billing," Yang smirked.

"Yeah, RNJR is also a color, so it makes sense," Weiss said with a nod. They began to near the academy,"There!" Weiss grinned.

Yang smiled, but she stopped the bike when she heard noises from the inside,"Is there a fight going on!?"

"Someone's attacking them!" Weiss realized. She looked at the door,"They may be expecting us through the door."

Yang looked up at the window,"Weissy?" Yang grinned,"Can you make an ice ramp?"

\---------

Ruby felt her back hit the wall. A metal foot slammed into her throat. It wasn't looking good, the headmaster betrayed them, Cinder and her forces invaded, and worst of all, Yang's mom was here. Ruby felt the metal shoe choking her, and she desperately clawed at to try and break free..

"You've lost, Red." Mercury smirked, holding his leg in place,"Only something completely and totally unexpected can stop me from turning you into a corpse!"

That was when the entire room heard a loud crash. The group of fighters looked up, seeing a yellow bike with two helmeted riders driving through the air. The one in the white helmet leaped off and struck her sword at Emerald, who was keeping Jaune on the ground.

The main rider of the bike, wearing the yellow helmet, slammed the forward tire into Mercury's face, forcing him off of Ruby. The bike skidded to a halt, allowing the rider to get off and walk to Ruby.

Ruby looked up at her mysterious savior,"Y-"

The rider took off her helmet, and threw it at a stunned Cinder, bopping her on the head. Her long yellow hair flowed down her back, and her lilac eyes beamed down at Ruby,"Hey Rubes."

"Yang!" Ruby teared up, and then ran to her sister and gave her a big hug around the waist,. She looked up at her,"Wait, if you're here, then-"

"Ow!" Emerald rubbed her head where Weiss threw her helmet.

Weiss shook her dyed hair,"Hey Ruby." she brandished her sword at Emerald.

Emerald stared at her, and squeed,"Ice Queen! I'm like your biggest fan! Oh, my gosh!" her eyes opened in realization,"I just got bopped in the head by Ice Queen!"

"Uh, we're here too!" Jaune waved as he laid on the ground. Nora and Ren were fighting off a big burly guy with Oscar.

"Hi, guys!" Yang and Weiss said immediately.

Weiss leaned down to Jaune,"Alright, "

Yang looked at Ruby,"Give me the short version of what's going on."

Ruby looked at Cinder,"They bad, we good. You know the Maiden story? Yeah, that's totally real, and Cinder is the Fall Maiden."

Jaune looked up at Raven and Vernal, who seemed to be contemplating something,"Pretty sure one of those two is the Spring Maiden, and they both want something called a relic that, if all four are taken by Big Bad, Salem, then all is lost."

"And only the Spring Maiden can get the relic, got it?" Ruby looked up at Yang.

Yang pointed to Oscar,"Okay, who's the new kid, your new boyfriend?" She giggled at Ruby's flustered expression.

"No!" Ruby shook her head,"He's Oscar, and also Ozpin."

Yang raised an eyebrow,"Come again?"

"Long story." Ruby scratched her head,"I'm still trying to wrap my head around it."

Yang nodded,"Right, so we came at the right time." She shot a quick glare at Raven,"I'll deal with Mommy Dearest later." She turned to watch Mercury getting back up, and wiping the tire marks from his face.

Mercury snarled as he walked towards Yang,"Hello, again."

Yang bumped her fists together,"Ready for round 2?"

"Hmph, you remember the last time we fought? It didn't end well, did it?" Mercury smirked.

"... I won that." Yang stopped and looked at him with confusion.

Mercury blinked,"Wait, you did?"

"Yeah, when we last fought, I won. The only reason I was disqualified was that your jerk friend used some sort of illusion thing to trick the judges." Yang crossed her arms," Otherwise, I won."

Mercury shook his head,"Well, I was holding back!" He took a step backward,"Y-you know, because of the plan!"

"Were you?" Yang asked, cocking her head,"I mean, if you were, then I'd be thinking differently, but you know, you didn't seem like you were holding back."

Mercury shook his fists,"You sassy little-" He leaped up and kicked at Yang.

Yang blocked the kick with her metal arm, before punching him with her other one,"Watch the language, there are kids present!"

Meanwhile, Weiss began to circle Emerald, their weapons drawn and pointed at each other. Their eyes locked, watching each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Unfortunately, the first move was made by one Jaune Arc as he bonked Emerald on the head with his shield.

"Ow, again with the freaking head!" Emerald growled at the man behind her.

"Well, you were wide open!" Jaune said, shrugging.

Weiss growled,"Jaune, me and her were about to be locked in combat, and you ruined it!" she stomped her foot.

"Were you expecting me to just stand here!?" Jaune put his hands on his hips.

"Well, you know, I was expecting you to-well, not endanger yourself and let me handle this!" Weiss crossed her arms.

"Oh, I get it, I'm too weak to fight, is that it!?" Jaune frowned.

Emerald raised a finger as she looked between the two,"Um..."

"Shut it!" Weiss slammed her rapier into the ground, summoning a set of ice spikes at Emerald, causing her to leap back,"Anyway, I haven't been in this fight as long as you, so I'm less exhausted. How many wounds do you have on you!?"

"Not many, because the fight had barely begun!" Jaune argued.

Meanwhile, Mercury stood on his hands, and catapulted himself towards Yang, swinging his leg towards her. Yang responded by grabbing it and planting her legs on the ground. She used his momentum to send him flying to the wall. Ruby got up next to her and got her scythe ready.

"You're okay, right?" Yang looked behind her,"Nothing traumatizing happened while you were traveling?"

Ruby looked up at her with a big smile,"Nope! But, I'll tell you everything as soon as possible!" She looked at where Ren and Nora were battling Hazel,"They look like they're having a little trouble."

"Tell you what, we convince them to switch things up." Yang reached for Ruby,"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Ruby let out a squee,"Fastball Special!" She hopped up into Yang's outstretched arm, allowing her older sister to toss her at a very surprised Hazel.

"Hah, see, the little sis likes it!" Yang shouted towards Weiss.

Weiss blocked Emerald's kama,"Of course she would!"

Ruby dodged Hazel as he attempted to grab at her before Yang raced towards him with a punch of her own.

Ren stood next to her,"We should warn you, he feels no pain."

Nora panted, holding her weapon,"Yeah, he, like, stuck dust shards into his arms and everything!"

Yang looked up at Hazel,"Dude, that's hardcore."

Hazel looked down at her,"Thanks," He said, before punching at her.

Yang grabbed the fist, before looking at his groin area,"Yeah, don't think that'll work this time..."

There was the sound of an explosion that interrupted them, flames erupted from the hall as Cinder got up. She cracked her neck, before looking in Weiss' direction, and summoned a long glass shard to throw at her.

Jaune pulled up his shield, blocking the attack,"Cinder..." He snarled.

"No." Weiss said, looking at the offending woman,"You can't beat her." She pointed her sword at her,"Let me-"

The sound of flapping was heard, before a red-cloaked man swung his sword in Cinder's direction, forcing the woman to leap out of the way.

"Oh, am I just going to be kept out of my fights here!?" Weiss snarled.

"Hey, Unc! Where were you!?" Yang shouted, dodging an attack from Hazel,"I didn't see ya anywhere!"

Qrow looked at his niece, and waved,"I was waiting for a perfect moment to strike!" He dodged a strike from Cinder's grimm arm.

Ruby whispered to Yang,"He was also knocked out."

Mercury got up, snarling at Yang as she went for Hazel. He ran at her, only for two gunshots to ring out, striking him in the shoulder.

Hearing this, the group looked up to see a figure leap out from the window. She had a pair of cat ears and wore a long white coat. Blake looked up from the ground and saw Bumblebee in the area. She looked at Yang, and then back at the window. She got up, and looked at Yang again, pointing towards the window,"You?"

Yang gave a slow nod.

Blake nodded back, before looking around at the carnage around her, before noticing something,"So, is the black-haired woman on your side?"

Qrow held his sword against Cinder,"Not really."

"Because she's running." Blake pointed at Raven, who had gone to the elevator. Vernal leaped down in front of her and held two blades out towards them as she backed away.

Cinder gasped,"That bitch!" her hands burst into flames. She tried to run after them before an attack by Qrow interrupted her.

Yang frowned, staring at Raven as she and Vernal began to descend the elevator,"Ruby, can you handle things here?"

Ruby dodged another attack by Hazel,"... I was okay without you before, right?"

Yang nodded, before running towards the elevator.

\---------

Raven pulled her arm back as the doors opened. Vernal stared at her as the matriarch stood there,"Aren't you going to grab the relic?"

Raven shook her head,"No, there is something I must do first."

"Raven!" A voice shouted.

A pair of boots began to crack along the stone floor as Yang began to walk towards them.

Vernal turned to the Huntress,"You!" She pulled out her weapons and pointed them at Yang.

"No, Vernal," Raven ordered, slowly turning her head towards Yang.

Yang stopped, glaring at her,"Is it really smart to let your lackey stay here?"

"How dare you-" Vernal was about to say.

"Can it!" Yang shouted, before looking at Raven,"So, how long were you hiding behind a fake?"

Raven turned towards her, cocking her head,"What do you mean?"

"I know you're the Spring Maiden." Yang frowned.

Raven took a step back,"What? How did you know!?"

Yang smirked,"You just told me."

Raven blinked, before shaking her head. She walked towards Yang, her arms outstretched,"You get that sass from your father." She stood in front of her daughter, and smiled,"So, now what? You've finally found me, are you gonna ask me all the questions you want?"

"..." Yang looked at Vernal, before looking at Raven,"Isn't it just like you to hide behind someone else?"

"How dare you!" Vernal shouted,"She's-"

"Vernal!" Raven cocked her head at Yang,"Explain."

"You've been pretty cowardly, I realized." Yang crossed her arms,"I mean, you're oh so powerful, you really didn't need to be worried that much about being used to get that relic. I mean, Dad always said you valued strength, and now you're one of the most powerful beings on the planet! Why bother using a decoy at all?" She narrowed her eyes,"But, I also realized something that Dad never told me: You're scared. You got the responsibility of being a maiden, and you decided to make a decoy just to run away from it."

"I was being smart, Yang." Raven frowned,"If Salem knew about me, I would be a target!"

"You were already a target!" Yang shouted,"Apparently Cinder knew to find you! But you couldn't handle that, so you made someone else a target. Someone who you see as expendable."

"She volunteered! Right?" Raven looked at Vernal.

Vernal's eyes slowly went to the ground,"I... yes, I did."

Yang then spoke to her,"Did you do it because you wanted to, or did you do it because she was your boss?"

Vernal turned away.

Raven snarled,"And I know all about responsibility, I lead a group of bandits!"

"That take what they want, and constantly run away." Yang said, before glaring at her,"Because they can't handle the grimm that attack the towns you pillage! You talk about strength, but you can't stand to stick around and fight those grimm! Tell me, why do you keep running from them if you are oh so strong?"

Raven frowned,"I value my men's lives."

"The hell you do! If you did, you wouldn't be after that relic, you wouldn't be here, talking to me!" Yang stomped her foot on the ground.

"The relic will be safe with me." Raven countered.

"Oh, really? Cinder found you, didn't she?" Yang snarled,"And if you grab that relic, Salem will just keep going after you, and you'll just keep running and running, never solving anything. It'll be a never-ending cycle as you attempt to keep you and your bandits alive, but you'll never be happy because you'll be constantly living in fear." Yang's sneer turned into a frown,"Like you always have. You always run, Raven, you run from Dad and me, from evil like Salem, and from responsibility."

Raven looked down at the ground,"Is this any way to talk to your mother?"

"My mother died a long time ago, Raven, and she was ten times the woman you are." Yang clenched her fist.

Raven stood there, silently, before waving her sword to create a portal,"... Come Vernal."

Vernal gave a slow nod,"Yes ma'am." She walked through.

Raven slowly turned to the portal, and sighed,"I'm sorry." She walked through it, disappearing.

Yang shook her head,"So am I." She looked at the relic in its chamber,"So... that's the relic, huh?" She walked through the doors, and through the desert like area,"It looks like a health potion from an RPG..." She mused.

\---------

Yang rose up in the elevator, the relic in her hand. When the elevator stopped, she began to look around the room. It was covered in scythe-marks, several of the enemies were strewn about the room. She noticed in the corner Ruby on her knees, several of her allies by her side. She noticed Weiss on Bumblebee frantically pointed at Yang, or rather, Yang's left side. Yang slowly turned to her head, hearing angered breathing sounds. She saw Cinder, staring at her with gritted teeth. Cinder didn't look so good, she had marks on her body, her clothes were slightly torn, enough to see dried blood.

Yang looked at Cinder, and then at the relic, before looking at Cinder. She pointed at the relic in her hand,"You want this?"

Cinder gave a slow, angry nod.

"..." Yang fired Ember Celica in Cinder's face, disorienting her,"Bye!" she ran off towards Bumblebee and got on in front of Weiss.

"Punch it!" Weiss shouted, quickly looking behind her as Cinder flew up into the air.

"No need to tell me twice!" Yang revved up her bike, before driving it out the doors, passed what she presumed to be Blake's folks.

\---------

Blake watched as Cinder flew after Yang. She looked to her left at Ruby,"Ruby, wake up, your team needs you." She frowned. Ruby was still not responding to anything their friends were saying.

Qrow put a hand on her shoulder,"It looks like we're going to have to do this ourselves." He looked at Jaune, who was shaking Ruby's shoulders,"Keep an eye out for these guys, me, Blake, and Oz here are going after Cinder!"

Jaune gave a quick nod, before saying,"Ruby, come on! Weiss already forgave you, just wake up already!" He shouted as he shook Ruby.

Ren put a hand on his shoulder, and shook his head.

Blake ran out, Qrow and Ozpin following close behind her. She looked at Kali and Ghira who were standing next to a door with worried looks on their faces.,"Mom, Dad, I'm borrowing an airship, where did you see Yang run off to?"

Ghira pointed forward,"They went that away, but they were going fast, it'll be hard to catch them!"

Blake nodded,"They'll have to stop sometime!" She ran off into an airship.

"Be careful sweetie!" Kali called out to her.

Ghira looked at Qrow,"'sup Qrow."

"Hey, Ghira. Don't mind Oscar here, he just wants to help." Qrow watched as Ozpin ran behind Blake.

"Well, in this world, you just gotta get used to kids going into battle, as much as you don't want them too..." Ghira gave out a heavy sigh.

Qrow jumped into the airship as it began to take off.

"You know my dad?" Blake asked.

"Long story involving me, Tai, and Yang's puberty." Qrow said.

\---------

"This was a terrible idea!" Weiss shouted, her sword at her side.

"Hey, you thought of it too!" Yang dodged an incoming fire ball.

"Yes, and I still think it's a terrible idea!" Weiss held on tightly as they made a sharp turn through the busy streets. Bumblebee began rattling against the stairs as they drove downward.

"So, what happened back there, that place was a wreck!" Yang shouted, dodging some glass shards, and ducking under a small bridge.

Weiss bit her lip, as if she was hiding something. She looked down at a torn part of her dress,"Ruby happened."

Yang weaved through a fruit cart,"Yeesh, and I thought my tantrums were bad."

Weiss let out a little chuckle at this, before swinging her sword and stabbing Cinder's grimm arm, causing the witch to cry out in pain.

"That thing can stretch!? Dude, that would be so awesome if it weren't trying to kill us!" Yang turned and fired a shot at Cinder, forcing their pursuer to dodge,"You know, we're actually a lot alike, Cindy, we both have artificial limbs, and we've both been traumatized by events at Beacon! The difference, though, is that I'm not insane!" She looked at a ramp and drove her bike towards it. She pulled back, letting the bike jump off of it.

Cinder stopped her pursuit and looked to a random guy polishing his bike. She walked up to him, and grabbed him by the neck,"I have need of your transportation!"

The guy gasped in pain,"Sure." He gave her the keys.

"Thank you." She responded by breaking his neck and dropping him to the side, hearing the screams of the civilians around her. She got on the bike and revved it up, before speeding off.

Yang drove along the streets, weaving through the pedestrians,"Sorry, on a mission here!" Then she began to hear a familiar noise.

"Oh, she can ride a motorcycle," Weiss said with a deadpan expression.

Yang looked through her side-view mirror, and saw that, indeed, Cinder was driving a red and gold motorcycle,"Oh." Yang said with a frown.

Cinder drove the motorcycle through a cabbage stand, ignoring the vendor's shout of,"My cabbages!" and drove it next to Bumblebee.

Yang raised her leg and attempted to kick at Cinder, but no avail as Cinder weaved through her. Cinder snarled,"Give me the relic!"

"No!" The two shouted at the same time before Weiss kicked at her.

"Then die!" Cinder threw out her arm to summon glass shards at the two.

Yang winced as several of them hit. She looked ahead at a small park with a fountain in the center," Weiss, we need to end this now!"

Weiss looked at the gas tank and switched Myrtenaster to red dust. She slammed the sword into the tank.

Cinder looked at the attack as the two entered the park,"... I hate you."

Yang smirked as the bike behind them exploded. She skidded Bumblebee to the other end of the park, and looked back at the burning wreckage,"That should've done it."

Cinder then walked out of the flames, her right eye burning with rage.

"Never mind, she's apparently made of titanium." Yang sat on her bike. She and Weiss stared at Cinder.

"Our chances of winning are at least 10%," Weiss said with a frown.

"That's pretty pessimistic," Yang said, scowling as she put the relic in a compartment in Bumblebee.

"Actually, it's pretty optimistic considering that if she were at full strength, our chances would've been 1%."

"Right." Yang sighed,"She's a super-powered sorceress who's supremely ticked at us. Our best option was running, but that's out of the question now."

"Fighting her is suicide, by all intents and purposes." Weiss got off the bike with Yang,"Back-up would be needed to even stand a chance."

"Our back-up probably doesn't know where we are." Yang shook her head. She dusted off her shoe.

"... Yang?" Weiss looked at her,"If we die, it's been a pleasure." she smiled at her.

Yang smiled back,"I can say the same for you." She turned to Cinder. Weiss pulled her sword up to her shoulder and pointed it at the maiden. Yang punched her fists together and cracked her neck.

Cinder snarled, walking towards them with the flames flaring up behind her.

Yang and Weiss walked towards her, before running at her with a scream.

Cinder produced a black sword of glass and blocked Weiss' blade. She struck out with her grimm arm and punched Yang in the face, causing the huntress to step back. Cinder blocked another sword swipe from Weiss and then thrust forward into her shoulder.

Weiss screamed in pain, causing Yang to throw a punch at Cinder.

Cinder grunted as the punch got her in the gut, before sending a wave of flame at Yang's face.

Weiss snarled, swiping her sword at Cinder's gut where Yang hit. The older woman stepped back to dodge, however, only for Cinder to feel a jacket her face. Weiss grinned, and looked at the jacketless Yang, and gave a thumbs up before running in and giving a horizontal cut, a diagonal cut, and finally and vertical slice, before Cinder's grimm hand grabbed Weiss' rapier and tossed her to the side. Cinder pulled off Yang's jacket, glaring at the blonde,"What is it with your family and being a thorn in my side!?"

Yang smirked, standing in a boxer's stance," Aw, are we sore because my mother tried to screw you over, and little sis gave you a boo-boo?" She then frowned,"I guess it's my turn to give you what for!"

Cinder held her hand up, causing it to burst into flames, only for Weiss' jacket to cover her face.

Yang ran up to her and delivered three jabs to her chest. Cinder responded by stopping one Yang's punches and then tossing her to the ground. She took off the jacket and snarled at Weiss,"You... if it's not her, it's her friends!" She threw a wave of fire at the two, causing them to step back.

Yang panted as the flames began to burn the grass around them. She smirked,"What, is fire all you can do?"

Then Cinder charged her hand with electricity,"No, I just prefer fire." She threw her hand out, shocking the two of them,"I can do other elements just fine!" She listened to them scream in pain, before stopping,"I could kill you now, but that would be too quick. Not after what you all did to me!" She produced several glass shards, and threw them. Two of them struck Weiss' legs, making her scream in pain. Another two struck Yang's shoulders,"I'm going to torture you, make you feel my pain!" She produced a glass sword and struck it to Weiss' cheek,"And then I'll cut your heads off and show them to your little friends! And I will laugh as they cry your names in vain!" She then felt two gunshots on her back. She stopped, turning upwards at the source, seeing Blake with one arm holding onto a rope on an airship, Gambol Shroud drawn.

"Sorry for being late." Blake said, narrowing her eyes at Cinder.

Cinder's remaining eye twitched, before screaming out in rage. She flew up in the sky to confront the faunus.

Yang slowly got up, feeling the pain of her wounds on her,"Yang?" She heard Weiss call out. She looked at her friend,"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Weiss said with a smile.

Yang nodded,"Fastball Special!" She grabbed Weiss by the belt and tossed her at Cinder.

Weiss held her sword out in front, switching to yellow dust and causing several yellow glyphs to appear in front of her. Weiss felt herself going faster and faster.

Cinder flew up to Blake, and charged a ball of flame,"Die!" She shouted, before feeling a blade stick through her. The flame died out, causing both Weiss and Cinder to fall to the ground.

Qrow smiled down at them,"Come on, let's get down there!"

Then he was stopped by Ozpin's cane,"No, it's not over yet!"

Yang smiled as she walked over to Weiss,"It looks like the Rose-Xiao Longs have won again!" she then stopped as Cinder began to move. She got up and pushed the blade back out with a snarl,"Aw, come on, are you just made of iron!?"

Cinder glared at Yang, before looking at the hole in her chest,"Die." She said, walking slowly towards her, hate burning in her eyes,"Die." She threw out her grimm arm and grasped Yang's neck, choking her,"Die!"

Yang struggled against the grip, kicking outwards towards her. And then the grip lessoned.

Cinder gasped in pain as a blade went through her heart. She turned and saw Weiss glaring up at her, her scar had reopened, causing blood to pool over one eye,"Now, I hit the mark." She pulled the sword out, before falling to the ground.

Cinder knelt to the ground, feeling the fresh hole in her chest. She looked up at Yang, fear in her eyes.

Yang glared at her,"... Pyrrha, Penny, Ruby, Jaune. All these people you've hurt through your plans. You truly are a monster, Cinder." Her eyes glowed red, her hair glowing bright,"You're not getting away this time!" She clenched her flesh fist, and pulled it back,"Now you fall!" She punched Cinder in the cheek, her semblance going at full force.

Cinder felt her neck move to one side with a resounding crack. She fell to the ground, her neck broken.

Yang stood there, panting. She looked up at Qrow as the airship began its descent. She gave a thumbs up, before falling to the ground next to Weiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yay, final battle chapter!
> 
> Admittedly, this was pretty short. I really only intended this to be 4-5 chapters long, with the chapters corresponding to acts in an action movie(I even included an action movie one-liner!) Stay tuned for the epilogue and alternate endings.
> 
> Fun fact: Before I uploaded this, I noticed I accidentally said Cinder's left eye instead of her right. Dodged a bullet on that one.
> 
> I also had trouble trying to find a way to keep the relic in a safe spot, so I just made up a small compartment in Bumblebee. Did it work? Probably not.


	4. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang finds out what happened when she was talking with Raven.

Yang yawned as she sat up, noticing her new surroundings. She was in a bed, with yellow blanket. She looked around, noticing her metal arm on a nightstand next to her. She stretched her arms out,"Man, how long was I out?" She asked herself before picking up the arm, and placing it into her stump, wincing as the nerves connected,"Man, I'm never going to get used to that." She then noticed her roommate.

Ruby was sitting up in a bed next to hers, with red blankets. She appeared to be staring at her fists.

Yang smiled at her,"Morning Rubes! Guess what!?" She flexed her bicep,"Big Sis took care of Cinder! No need to thank me." She put her arm down. She noticed that Ruby didn't say anything,"What? Oh, come on, don't tell me you don't believe me." Silence."Oh, I get it." She chuckled,"Alright, I'm sorry for not going with you, and for not being there when you needed me the most. I was in a dark place and..." She sighed heavily,"I needed to get my act together. But I'm here now, and that's all that matters."

More silence.

Yang began to feel concerned,"Ruby, you're scaring me here." She walked over to her and tried to place a hand on her shoulder, only to react with surprise as Ruby slapped her hand away.

"Leave me alone," Ruby whispered, her hair covering her eyes.

"What?" Yang gasped, taking a step back.

"I said, leave me alone," Ruby spoke a little louder.

Yang sighed, and turned to the door,"Right, I get it. I'm sorry." She opened the door, before looking back,"I love you." She went through and closed the door behind her. She frowned and slammed her head on the door,"What happened?"

Qrow's voice began to speak,"... Summer told you about Silver Eyes, right?"

Yang turned her eyes to her uncle standing near the wall behind her,"Yeah, isn't that what froze the dragon at Beacon?"

Qrow nodded,"It activated again while you were talking to Raven..."

\-------

Ruby panted, somehow, Emerald had managed to distract her from her original target. She took a step back, and aimed her scythe at Emerald.

Emerald smirked, her eyes glinting.

Ruby gasped as a shield flew over her. She began to take a few steps back as she saw the image of Pyrrha walk towards her,"Ruby..." her skin was pale, cracks had formed around the hole in her chest,"Why did you let me die?"

Ruby shook her head,"No..."She fell backwards as Pyrrha neared her,"I'm sorry..."

Qrow leaped back from one of Cinder's attacks,"Ruby, whatever you're seeing is not real!"

"Pyrrha, I'm sorry..." Ruby shook her head in fear as Pyrrha pointed her spear at her,"No... no..." She closed her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks,"No!"She opened her eyes as white light poured from them.

Emerald took a step back in shock, and then felt a scythe strike her in the stomach,"Argh!" she fell to the wall.

Ruby snarled, turning towards Hazel. In a flash, Hazel felt the scythe slam into him sending him into the floor. Ruby swung her scythe around, causing marks to appear on the wall and floor. Her glowing silver eyes glared at Cinder, who took a step back in fright. She ran at her, slicing through Mercury along the way.

Qrow stood next ot Ozpin,"Can we stop her!?"

"I'm afraid not, she's too enraged." Ozpin said with a frown.

Ruby ran towards Cinder, watching as Cinder began to run towards someone. She roared as she sliced through Cinder.

Then she heard a scream. She turned around, seeing the source.

Weiss fell to the ground, a scythe mark on her chest.

"Weiss." Her eyes went back to normal,"No..." She watched as Jaune ran to her, and began to beg Weiss to stay with him. He didn't notice his hands healing her,"I'm sorry..." Ruby whispered, her pupils dilating.

\-------

"She hasn't spoken to us since," Qrow said with a frown.

Yang punched the wall,"Darn it, I come back and this is my reward..." She looked down at the ground, before looking back at him,"Wait, you said since?"

Qrow nodded,"Yeah. Hasn't said a single word."

Yang grinned,"Until now." Yang looked back at the door," She just basically told me to leave her alone, but it was something."

Qrow looked at the door, then back at Yang,"Yeah... it was something. Didn't Summer say that a little something will go a long way?"

Yang smiled, before hugging him,"That's right! If she's anything like me, it's going to take a while, but she'll be back to her old self soon!" She looked back,"I gotta do something, though."

Yang walked into the lounge, seeing everyone staring at the table in front of them. Blake seemed to be holding her cheek in pain. Yang walked up to Blake,"Blake."

Blake looked up at her,"Yang, I-" She then felt Yang punch her in the nose,"Ow!" she held her bloody nose,"First Weiss and now you!?"

"I forgive you now!" Yang crossed her arms,"Wish I could've done this in Menagerie, would've loved to have seen that place."

Blake wiped her nose,"Maybe I'll show you later after all this is done."

"Good deal," Yang smirked, patting her head.

"Ruby?" Yang heard Jaune ask from behind her.

Yang turned to Jaune and sighed,"She's... recovering. It's going to take time."

Weiss got up,"Very well then. I understand nothing I'm going to say is going to fix her?" she frowned at Yang's shaking head,"Fine." She walked to the door,"I'm going to look around Haven"

"Me too." Yang said, walking up to her.

"I want to go with you, to at least buy you guys some things to... make up for my stupidity." Blake got up next to them.

"Oh, right, you're apparently rich." Weiss chuckled as they opened the doors.

"Wait, what?" Yang asked, before stopping. The trio turned to a window, and saw Ruby looking down at them. Her eyes were slightly blank.

Yang sighed,"It's going to take some time." She held her hand up to her.

Blake did the same," And some support."

Hesitantly, Weiss slowly raised her hand to her,"And a little talking."

Yang smiled as Ruby began to shakily raise her hand to the window towards them,"But she'll be okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: BAM! Surprise Bittersweet Ending!
> 
> The whole bit where Yang punched Blake and then forgave her was a bit that I wanted to use in my previous fic, Embers, but I didn't get a chance to use it.
> 
> And the whole idea with Ruby using her Silver Eyes to go berserk came from my main issue with Vol. 5: The sheer anticlimactic-ness of it! Seriously, we finally get to see Ruby go Silver Eyes only for Emerald to bop her on the head like something out of a looney tunes cartoon!? Come on, at least with Avatar, the Avatar State was built up, but this? This is just silly. I'm sure what I wrote isn't what Silver Eyes is supposed to do, but I really had little to work with there. I'm pretty sure some people will say that what I wrote probably isn't that good, either, and I might agree. I'm not so pompous to say I can write better than professionals after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate endings that have little to do with the plot!

Ending 2: White Rose

Yang knocked on the door,"Now, Weiss, don't be too disappointed if they don't immediately-"

The doors opened, and Ruby stood there,"Yang, and..." She gave a grin,"Weissy!" She pounced on the heiress. She began to kiss Weiss on the lips,"I missed you so much!" She began to kiss more passionately.

"Uh, Rubes, I'm right here, could you, like, wait..." Yang said, but to no avail as Weiss began kissing her back. They began to rub each other's backs and began to remove each other's clothes,"Okay, I don't wanna see my sister like this, I'm going inside for a burger."

Ending 3:White Knight

Weiss sat next to Jaune on the bed,"Jaune, can I tell you something?"

Jaune looked at Weiss as she scooted closer to him,"What is it?"

"Does it matter now, that... I'm not an heiress anymore?" Weiss looked into his eyes.

Jaune smiled,"Weiss, back at Beacon, I just liked you for who you are."

Weiss leaned in closer,"Really?"

"Yeah, you would've been a great girlfriend, but... I guess you are better as just a friend." Jaune admitted,"I mean, I'm still kind of missing Pyrrha here." He then noticed Weiss' frown,"What?"

"Friend? Friend!? I open up my heart to you and you call me a friend!?" She got up from the bed and stomped away,"Jerk!"

Jaune blinked,"What did I do!?"

Yang peaked her head through his door and snickered,"You just friendzoned her."

Jaune gaped,"Oh, come on!"

Ending 3: UFO

Yang and Weiss began to drive off into the sunset, only to feel a pulling sensation. The next thing they knew, they were on a spaceship.

"Weiss, we've been abducted!" Yang gasped. She then noticed a teal armored soldier walk up to her.

"Greetings! So, uh..." The man seemed to make a licking sound,"We are here to get your numbers!" Then a gunshot rang out at his feet,"Hey, Carolina!"

A cyan armored being walked up to him,"Sorry about that." She spoke in a feminine voice. Yang swore she sounded like Pyrrha,"We just want to know... what's the best pizza place on your planet?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah, decided to just say "F*** it" and just upload the rest of the chapters now instead of waiting like I've been doing.
> 
> And yeah, these alternate endings where just me poking fun at the shipping fandom. No maliciousness intended, though, I can be a bit of a shipper myself.
> 
> So... yeah, final thoughts? I wrote this mainly out of a desire to see a road movie with Weiss and Yang, and I had things I wanted to write out.
> 
> I also wanted some closer after my Embers fic went under. Embers was supposed to be a story about saving a rogue protagonist from an evil spirit, and then I realized it wasn't... RWBY like, so I cancelled it. However, I felt bad about it, and I decided to make this as a spiritual successor.
> 
> It was also due to me wanted to make my own spin on what the ending to Volume 5 could have been. Now, I love the later volumes, but I largely felt like Vol. 5 was kind of anti-climactic. So I wanted to write what I wanted to see. Was it good or bad? I don't know, that's up to the public.
> 
> So, any advice? Criticisms? Want to tell me that I suck balls and should go back to the asylum where I belong?


End file.
